TRADUCCION En El Parpadeo de Un Ojo
by K-tra
Summary: Severus Snape debe tomar decisiones tras decisiones, pero esta ves el recibe un empujoncito en la direccion correcta. Comienza despues de la pelea de SSHP al final del HBP. No es depresiva!


**In the Twinkling of an Eye - (En El Parpadeo de Un Ojo)**  
**_De/by Snape's Nightie _**

**Autor Original:** Snape's Nightie (www. Fanfiction . net / u / 777735 /)  
**Traducción**: K-tra ... http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9 **y** http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

* * *

Decidi empezar con este porque es cortito, y mañana veo con que otra historia sigo...

* * *

Publicada originalmente: 07-19-05  
Completa  
SPOILERS: libro 6

* * *

x

x

**En El Parpadeo de Un Ojo**

Abriendo la boca para poder respirar, sangre golpeaba en sus oídos, Severus Snape se dejó caer en una silla de madera raquítica y cerró sus ojos. La enormidad de lo que había hecho aún su mente no lo absorbía, mientras sus memorias y emociones de la tarde revoloteaban en su cabeza, agitado aún más por la alegría que corría a través de él por haber lanzado la maldición asesina. La luz nunca, _podrá_ nunca entender esta sensación, esa mezcla orgásmica de dolor y placer que lo pero de la magia negra inicia dentro del cuerpo. Era como si las estrellas corrieran por sus venas, encendiendo con luz, pero quemando los suficiente como para ampollar el alma.

Hubo un movimiento alrededor de él. Voces. Excitación. Incredulidad. Alguna celebración tentativa. Draco lloraba. Entonces Bellatrix entró en la habitación y pregunto a los gritos;

"¿_Él_ lo hizo? ¿Estás seguro?"

Él sonrió para si mismo, sus negros ojos brillaban con la emoción de poder decirle a ella 'Te lo dije'. Pero no va a pensar en eso ahora, no después de haber permanentemente extinguido aquellos tan particulares ojos azules brillantes con un par endeble de palabras. Ni se rebajará a falsos cumplidos, no en el momento en que el mundo a cambiado por siempre, asegurando su lugar en la historia irrespectivamente de lo que haya hecho.

Alguien se acercaba a él, respirando por la nariz y crujiendo sus nudillos. Colagusano. Severus ni se molestó en abrir sus ojos. El Griffindor aclaró su garganta llena de flema.

"El Maestro quiere verte, arriba," susurró, esperando al lado de él ya sea esperando una respuesta o intentando leer la expresión de el hombre que recién acababa de asesinar a el mago mas poderoso en la Tierra.

Snape se levantó sin decir una palabra y subió por las escaleras, cada movimiento seguido intensamente en los repentinos susurros. Al salir de la vista de los demás, él escuchó como las voces subían de tono nuevamente, y el distintivo sonido de el corcho de una champagne sonar.

El Señor Oscuro estaba en su trono en una habitación vacía, enmarcado por la brillante luz de la luna la que hacía dificultoso el verlo claramente. Severus hizo una pausa en la puerta y arqueo su espalda en respeto.

"Acércate," comandó Voldemort. Sus pasos eran incómodamente ruidosos en los pesos de madera, su capa siseaba detrás de él con el furioso sonido como de una poción basada en veneno de serpiente que sobrecalentada y a punto de explotar, haría. Mientras se acercaba al asiento, su sobrecarga de endorfina repentinamente cesó, dejándolo exhausto, maldiciendo, planeando y matando – sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo ante el Señor Oscuro, su profundo instinto de auto preservación automáticamente lo moldeaba en la esperada posición sumisa.

"Estoy muy contento contigo, Sseveruss," dijo tranquilamente. "Has tenido éxito donde muchos poderosos magos han fallado."

Snape se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar su cabeza aún si quisiera, agradecido de que su posición en el suelo ocultaba los temblores en sus piernas y labios.

"Sin el Viejo interponiéndose en nuestro camino, pronto triunfaremos sobre aquellos débiles que desgracias nuestra gloriosa herencia," nunca antes Snape había oído al Señor Oscuro tan feliz. Entonces la voz se le acercó, inclinándose sobre la figura postrada. "Y cuando mañana amanezca, Severus Snape será el más famoso brujo en el planeta. Tu fotografía estará en todos lados, tu nombre será pronunciado en susurros normalmente reservados para el mió, serás ultrajado, maldecido y temido. Notorio por el resto de la eternidad por ser el hombre que asesino a Albus Dumbledore."

Snape trago saliva. Había un toque de amenaza en la voz de Voldemort, muy sutilmente escondido en un tono amistoso que nadie reconocería. Había además el vago trazo de otra emoción. ¿Sería…? No, seguramente no. ¿No de _èl…?_

"¿A quien le sirves, Sseveruss?"

"A usted, mi Señor, y solo a ti," él repitió con convicción, aunque aún no podía mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Sobre todos los demás?" siseaba Voldemort, cada ves mas cerca. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

"Sobre todos los demás."

"¿Cuantos Señores Oscuros hay por ahí, mi víbora?" Snape hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no revelar una carcajada de susto. ¡Merlín, el Señor Oscuro estaba un poquito asustado de él! ¡Voldemort, asustado de un maestro de escuela! Bueno, un ex-maestro de escuela. Inmediatamente se puso alerta – aunque esto era algo para saborearlo por siempre, lo ponía en la situación mas peligrosa de su completa tumultuosa vida. Elevó su cabeza, miro a su maestro a los ojos.

"Uno, mi Señor. No puede haber otro mas que tu."

Quedaron viéndose uno al otro por largo tiempo sin moverse.

"A la primera señal de insubordinación de tu parte, personalmente te ataré rígido y te dejaré junto con una copia de _El Maestro de Torturas – edición de bolsillo_ frente a la puerta de Potter, en un día en que Moody esté visitándolo para tomar el té. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Perfectamente, Amo."

"Excelente." Finalmente Voldemort se enderezó y lo despidió con un gesto. Él casi corrió.

No se sentía con animo de unirse a la fiesta. Sonidos de alegría flotaban dentro de la casa mientras él se apoyaba en la baranda de la terraza, perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en el tiempo, perdido, perdido, perdido por siempre. Había sido una decisión de medio segundo. No había forma de que Albus pudiera sobrevivir. El veneno que había ingerido había sido fatal, de apenas verlo ya lo sabía, y rodeado de locos Mortifagos, hubiesen sido segundos antes de que algún otro lo hubiese eliminado, y con él a Severus, quien hubiese sido culpable de haber roto un Voto Irrompible y hubiera caído muerto en el lugar. Resopló a la imagen mental de su propio cadáver enroscado a los pies del cadáver de su otro Amo. Que heroico. Muy Griffindor. Pero Severus no era un Griffindor.

Al menos de esta forma uno de ellos ha sobrevivido.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hará lo mas decente de tratar de eliminar a los Mortifagos desde adentro? ¿O ayudarlos a atrapar a Potter y luego dominar el mundo? Voldemort parece creer que è les capaz de convertirse en el próximo Señor Oscuro, una carrera que aún no ha considerado, pero qué no obstante tiene un cierto atrayente.

Al principio creyó que una fría y repentina brisa había soplado, pero cuando una presión sofocante hizo subir bilis por su garganta se dio cuenta de que uno de sus chupa-almas ahora aliados se estaba cercando a la casa Riddle por la alegría que había dentro. Se dio vuelta para enfrentar al Dementor, flotando rotamente en su dirección con sus manos costrosas estrechadas hacia él. Por un Segundo la llamó. Ese seria un hermoso y poético final. Un asesino fugitivo destruido por un Dementor fugitivo, ambos a millas de Azkaban y el Ministerio de Justicia.

Entonces recordó lo que se había sacrificado esa noche en orden de mantener su alma y cuerpo juntos, y se aferrò a su mas animado pensamiento.

'El Señor Oscuro me teme.'

'El Señor Oscuro me teme.'

'Él piensa que lo matarè igual.' Sonreía .

'Tal vez deba hacerlo.'

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

La criatura voló hacia la oscuridad una ves mas, dejando a Severus congelado en su lugar en shock, con su varita aún extendida, mientras veía a su patronus volando en el jardín. Él inmediatamente notó que la niebla blanca que salía de la punta de su varita no había asumido su usual forma de lobo. Este patronus tenía alas. Y no quedó blanco, transparente o silencioso.

Severus miró hacia atrás, aterrado de que alguien pudiera ver que de alguna forma había conjurado a un fénix dorado para protegerse a si mismo de un Dementor.

"Vete," le seseó, moviendo las manos frenéticamente. Lo ignoró, trinando una canción fúnebre mientras más se acercaba, lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo reconocieran como Fawkes. Inconcebible. "¿Como…?" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, descubriendo que había sucedido. La criatura apareció después de que él afirmara su hechizo en la sensación de alegría que recibiría por destruir a Voldemort.

Él no era un hombre supersticioso, pero algunas cosas no eran los ecos sutiles de lo desconocido, eran mas como llamadas.

Observó a Fawkes, quien lo observaba a él con ojos negros como los suyos propios.

"Metiches par de viejos…" gruñó, pero se detuvo. Fawkes incline su cabeza a un lado, interrogadoramente.

"Oh, de acuerdo," dijo Snape, mirando nuevamente por encima de su hombro para verificar que no había nadie escuchando. "Dile a Albus que haré lo que pueda." El fénix se desvaneció con un sonido musical.

Grandioso, genial, pensó él, sus hombros temblando una ves mas por el peso del futuro. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
19.09.2006


End file.
